Man has long desired to possess a simply structured watercraft which would allow him to use his weight and leg strength, as by a pedaling operation, to power the craft. Various devices have been proposed, but these have various inadequacies. Some turn a screw propeller which usually provides little water-moving surface, and this is inefficient using the limited power available to a single person. Some rotate a large wheel, but these are bulky. It has not heretofore been possible to provide a simple and easily transportable structure which would allow limited foot movement to provide an extended powered path through the water.
Individually propelled water crafts such as rowing boats, paddle boats, etc., are known. There are water crafts and vessels which include paddles operated by rotating pedals on crank arms similar to the operation of a bicycle.
Water cycles have heretofore been proposed of the type that are manually operated by a pedal driven propeller assembly. Some of these cycles utilize front propeller drives wherein the craft is pulled through the water with the operator facing forwardly. One such cycle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,382 wherein a pedal operated front propeller drive assembly is supported on a pair of pontoons and an operator's seat is located rearwardly thereof for foot engagement of the pedal drive. Steering is accomplished by a rudder assembly and steering rod. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,459,116 and 4,648,846 also disclose a water craft structure that is pedal driven. These devices utilize propeller drive assemblies that pivot on a vertical axis to accomplish steering.
There has also been an attempt to make skis that one can use on the water. In the past this concept of utilizing floating skis has not been successful simply because it is difficult to keep the skis oriented and pointing in one direction and unless the water is very still, progression on the water does not occur. If the skis comprise floats then by moving them backwards and forwards there is no resultant force to move the skier in the desired direction.
Kayaks are traditionally propelled by the use of a paddle (or oar), which is manipulated by the hands and arms of a user. One disadvantage of using a paddle for propulsion is that the blade of the paddle is an inefficient means of providing thrust. Further, the user of the kayak has limited power available in the arms and hands relative to the legs, and therefore the user will tend to tire easily. Because of both the inefficient nature of the paddle and the limited power available through the arms and hands of the user, the traditional kayak has a limited boat speed, particularly when traveling for an extended distance. Another disadvantage with the use of a paddle is that the paddle requires the use of both hands for paddling, steering, and other manipulation. Thus, both hands of the user are occupied at all times that propulsion is provided to the kayak, and the user is unable to grasp and hold items while providing propulsion to the kayak. Therefore, the user is unable to move materials about in the cockpit, or to engage in non-kayak specific activities such as photography or fishing.
In alternative approaches, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,968,274 and 5,194,024, pedals and propellers have been attached to catamaran-type, pontoon watercraft, and even to surfboards. However, the catamaran-type designs are bulky, typically require disassembly and assembly for transport to and from a body of water, and are difficult to return to upright in the event the watercraft capsizes.
These watercraft also are typically capable of attaining only very limited speeds. Thus, there has gone unmet a need for a watercraft providing a stable platform, an ability to stand upright and superior speed and endurance. The present invention provides these and other related advantages.